Hallelujah Chorus
by Celeste Belle
Summary: George has lost something. Fred tries to find out what it is. When he does, he inadvertantly causes problems for George. But it's all in good fun. Twin mischief! Rated T, not K!


Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: Another Fred and George mischief fic. A bit different from the other. Rated T. Not K.

Hallelujah Chorus

Fred bounded up the stairs to the dormitory. He had just finished working out some details about products with a potential supplier. George had been unable to come because he had a date with Katie Bell. Fred was pleased with the deal, and was also eager to learn how the date had gone.

Entering the room, he found George throwing his (and Fred's) possessions around the room. Lee sat on his own bed, looking amused.

"What's up?" Fred asked, concerned, but instincts told him it wasn't serious.

"George lost something." Lee stated with a smile.

"What?" Fred asked as George proceeded to unpack Fred's trunk.

"Don't know." Lee replied "He won't tell me."

"I'll take over." Fred said "You can go spend time with your girl. She walked in two steps ahead of me."

Sprouting the biggest grin the twins had ever seen, Lee shouted a triumphant "Yes!" and ran down the stairs.

Flopping onto his bed, Fred leaned back and looked at George, who was still frantically searching.

"So, Georgie, what is this mysterious object you lost?"

"Just something." George mumbled.

Fred wasn't about to let George get out of it that easily, but for now, he switched topics. He would return to the subject of the lost object when he had successfully distracted George, or George would find it first.

"So, how was your date?"

"Huh? Oh. Fine." George said distractedly as he pulled the covers and pillowcases off the bed and began flipping the mattress.

"Come on, George. Katie is hot, and all you can say is it was 'fine'?"

"It was fine." George repeated, now changing his search tactic to crawling under each bed and searching in a 360 degree circle. "We had lunch and then we came back to the castle. End of date."

"What did you do when you got back?" Fred inquired, wiggling his eyebrows as George glared at him from under Lee's bed

"Nothing like that." George reprimanded, though a blush had started to form on his face

"George, it really would be beneficial if you just told me what you were looking for." Fred said, suddenly becoming serious as George began to panic

Standing up and conceding, George walked to the door, checked both sides of the hallway and then locked the door. "Fine. But you can't tell anyone. Swear on your honour as a twin."

Fred sat up in the bed. This was serious if George would make him swear that. Nodding his head, he promised.

Taking a deep breath, George sat down next to Fred. "I lost a pair of Katie's underwear. I have no idea where they are. And I won't get…" Here, he coughed. George wasn't as comfortable stating such things as Fred was. "…until I find them."

He listened to the news with as straight a face as he could. Until George stopped talking. Then, Fred burst out laughing. As he noticed George's glare, Fred tried to compose himself. He wiped away the tears of mirth, and said "Okay. I'm finished. I'll help you look for them."

Standing up, and making a great show of pulling out his wand, he straightened the room. Then, he stated clearly, "Accio Katie Bell's underwear."

Unfortunately, neither of the boys were prepared for ALL of her unmentionables to come flying through the window and pile up on the floor. Nor were they prepared for the stream of angry Quidditch girls that came through the door. The twins looked at each other with horrified faces. Ignoring the crowd of boys now eager to watch the scene, they both screamed "Accio brooms!"

Racing out the windows, they high-fived each other. As they flew out to the Quidditch pitch, they heard Katie and Angelina screaming "You're both going to pay!"

Pranking their girlfriends was good fun for the twins, even when they had to pay for it for weeks to come. George smiled at Fred, holding up a pair of lacy blue panties. He had found what he was looking for. In the distance they were sure they could hear a Hallelujah chorus.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are appreciated! More will come as I get the time and inspiration.


End file.
